Lucky
This is a story by Cleverpelt (Warriorlover) I think you will start to hate Lightningstar. Hope you enjoy!! CINDERPELT!! Peace out ---- Once upon a time, I had a mate. He was a terrible, terrible cat. He trained apprentices that were much too young. He made them warriors at the age of five moons. He appointed deputies that hadn’t trained apprentices yet. This is his story. I leaped onto a mouse. Chomp. It was dead. I picked it up with my squirrel I caught earlier. I slowly walked back to camp, terrified of what I would face. Lightningstar was a terrible cat. Everybody wished Longstar was still alive. When I walked into camp, I saw Tallpaw’s body lying on the ground covered in cobwebs, yet he wasn’t breathing. “Lightningstar!” I cried. “What did you do?” “Tallpaw was weak,” grumbled Lightningstar and went back to his den. I walked to the small white body. “Tallpaw, I’m so sorry.” I thought I heard a small voice. “No. I’m sorry,” mewed Tallpaw. “I let you down.” * * “Mew. Mew.” Kits? I thought. I followed the sound until I found a hazel bush strengthened with brambles that had a milky scent .I went into the bush and found Stonebreeze lying there with her three kits. “Stonebreeze! What are you doing here?” I cried. “Firepoppy!” She meowed. “Lightningstar said kits couldn’t stay in camp because they’re ‘weak’!” She began to sob. “Now Beechkit is terribly hurt, and I don’t know what to do!” “Don’t worry! I’ll get Hawktail!” I raced off into the night.'' * * “Just an infection,” meowed Hawktail. He chewed up some marigold and applied it to the wound. “Now come back to camp, Stonebreeze.” “But Lightningstar said—“ “I don’t care what Lightningstar says. I’m your medicine cat.” Meowed Hawktail. “Now come back to camp.” They walked back to camp, and when they reached it, Lightningstar was waiting for them. “I thought I told you to stay out of camp,” he scowled at Stonebreeze. “One of her kits is hurt,” hissed Hawktail. “She’s staying here.” Lightningstar turned to me. “Firepoppy, I would like to see you in my den.” We walked into the den. “I--“ Lightningstar began. “No,” I interrupted. I was fed up with all of Lightningstar’s acts. “I think you should stop training kits that aren’t yet weaned from their mother’s milk. We are no longer mates.” Lightningstar looked shocked. “I will get my revenge. You are dismissed. Good night” * * “Yawn. What a good sleep!” I walked out of the den to see Lightningstar with his paw on the limp body of my son. “I told you I’d get my revenge,” he meowed evilly. “You monster!” I cried and leaped on top of him. We tackled each other and in the end I ended up on him. Blood streaming down my face, I screamed “Get out and stay out!!” And I gave him a bite on the nose. He screeched and ran away. I raised my head triumphantly as my clanmates called my name. With my luck, Lightningstar wouldn’t return... But then again, I’m not very lucky.